Dagor Dagorath: The Battle of Battles
The Story so Far As the war pressed forward, a figure in the far distance of a vast land stood watch as the series of battles continued. This figure was none other than Fa' rao leader of the terrorist cell group that called itself Tsuki no Ai. After involving themselves with the war his group had all but splintered and fell apart. Having grown weary of this constant setback Fa' rao revealed himself, with one goal in mind. Tsuki no Ai was nothing but a mere distraction to keep the Allied nations and Black Knights off of my trail, I used them like pawns to further my quest for redemption. However their sacrifice shall not go down in vain, I shall see to it that those who did their all see the world I will breath life into. Fa' rao said as he floated closer to the ground, closing in or a nearby village. Look at them writhing in their sins and trangressions like pigs in a mud bath, an unfiltered sense of justice that they believe will save the day while they continue to immerse in their own corruption. Fa' rao said calmly but his anger rising slightly. As a reincarnated God of this world it is I who shall bring stability back to this wretched world, and set it on his proper course. Far to long have these humans been allowed their freedom, they are but children destructive and unheralded and need to be guided. Fa' rao said as he placed his hands over the village as he gained altitude. I shall be the one to cleanse this village and when i do I can usher in a new Era of Salvation and Hope. The sky around him began to turn red, as his chakra began to manifest at his finger tips, casing mass disturbance within the weather Pattern, as the sky darkened over a matter of minutes. A white Sphere like object came into existence in the center of both his hands as they were outstretched over the village, the orb expanded as it began to grow at an exponential rate. This sphere began to take on an distorted shape as it began to descend over the village completig engulfing it, people that were outside observing this spectacle. Bewildered but yet captured but the beauty this white dust had as its saturation of colors in the red sky gave it a euphoric feel. NOW Fa' rao yelled his deep voice booming as to those underneath him he sounded as a God to them, You are cleansed in the name of Fa' rao as he used Dust Release: Carbon Reinitialization the people who were outside began to get a blank look as their pupils went white as the the Dust that they inhaled was the tool Fa' rao needed ton control the minds of the people, as he commanded them to clean the city of corruption which they did without a second thought. Wrecking Havoc to those who were able to fight off Fa' rao's initial attack. Leaving nothing but signs of a grand scale massacre The Genesis is among us. Fa' rao said as thousands of the affected villagers marched underneath him as they made their way toward the next Village. Episode 1: Search for the Blazing Arctic Raido slowly smiled as the sun rose to set the glory of a new day. This smile was genuine happiness on his behalf, not becuase he had breakfast( which he didnt yet), or becuase he was happy to be alive( he always is). A pigeon found its way to the top of Pain Tower, the place Raido made a long distance base out of. This bird had a note tied to its leg that gave Raido the relief he hadn't felt in years, a true reason for his handsome smile to truly plaster itself on his face. The note was from Raizo Ozunu, a former Tsuki no AI member who defected in the light of discovering Fa' rao true goal. The note spoke of how the members disbanded and went their separate ways. Most left and created their own ideals within the remnant of this terrorist group, others were defeated and Killed, a few realized their wrong doing and left for good. However one problem still lingered. Fa' rao was still out there gaining power and influence, and after their earlier conversation, Raido felt the needed conviction to end Fa' rao war games on the world, and get his final question answered. This question sizzled in the back of Raido's mind like the hottest of flames as he just couldn't find the answers, not slove the problem himself. Meaning that he would need a face to face with the self proclaimed god. Raido was powerful enough to face Fa' rao but not beat him. Fa' rao fought the Rikudo Sennin to a stand still, and that was with the Sage boasting a mastered Rinnegan and Juubi in his possession. Something Raido doesn't have in his back pocket. This epiphany caused Raido to need to seek out past friendship, or run the risk of failing to Fa' rao twice something Raido has never done. Raido has never lost more than once to an opponent, speaking of which he has only lost once. Thinking back to the Shinobi Games where Miyuki managed to get the upper hand on him. He would the help on sone near his level of power and possibly above him, and he had the perfect man in mind for the job. Raido was very familiar with Kaname and his abilities, not to mention he had experience with deal with Fa' rao, so he might have witnessed a few of hsi abilities right?. Raido got himself together, changed into his trademark outfit, grabbed his blade ate a quick meal of breakfast. As he walked toward the door and grabbed his custom made Uchiha robe, he looked long an hard at the Uchiha Crest. I no longer carry the name Uchiha, but yet I wear the crest and represent the name and embody the Uchiha in a different light. Raido X thought to himself as he ran his fingers over the fabric of his coat. A mans best strength comes from when he fights for something more than himself. Yet what Im fighting is right and wrong all in the same sentence. Raido quoted as he slid his arms into the sleeveless coats and flapping the coat tails in the back. There was another quote he remembered his father would say to him before a mission, but at this moment it escaped him. As Raido reached for the hilt of his ancestoral blade, the Yorukaze. The blade due to Raido and Yama upgrades differed drastically to how it was when it was given to him, these upgrades were more than to empower this blade, but it gave a symbolic change to Raido. The change that was Raido, His father, his brother, his grandfather , and more importantly Izuna Uchiha. This new blade symbolized Raido making his own mark in the family, staking his own claim to the world, and in thisso called cursed bloodline of the Uchiha. Raido managed to ascend from the Sharingan the eye of emotion, to the Rinnegan the eye of enlightenment. No small feat, as Raido was on a short list of ninja who awakened the eye of myth. Raidoi grabbed the blade and held it up in the air proudly.... Raido Uchiha was a name to defered to who I was an an indivdual, and to show my history and relation to a clan. That man created his own path nto by aligning with the Past of the uchiha, but rather forging a goal of his own. Taking the bloodstained history and giving it a bright future, however that man Raido Uchiha is dead, he died a long time ago, his ignorance along with him. No Longer am I Raido Uchiha, I am a new man reborn into the Path of Enlightenment, freed from the curse of the Sharingan the plague and burden of carrying that hatred within the sharingan. I am the Dark Slayer, the man whose very blade instilled fear just by flashing its sheath on the battlefield. I am the dancing fighter whose taijutsu has been quoted as flawless and nigh unbeatable. More importantly.. I AM RAIDO X.. Raido X said with great conviction, his the octives in his voice rumbled deep with the floor of his apartment as he fe;ft the vibrations carry. This is about to be one helluva time. Raido X said as he smiled placing the sword by his hip he dashed out the door, locking it as he left, and leaped of his apartment. He had his blade, he had his conviciton, he had his pride, and he had his mission....... Time to Raise Hell the only way we know how Yama Raido X style.. Raido said as he began to make his way toward the home of the famed Blazing Arctic. Episode 2 Faint Trail Kaname set underneath a large tree, and looked at his house in the distance and smiled. He crapped his hands together, as he pulled them apart the Takamagahara Scroll appeared in front of him. As he lowered his hands the book floated in front of him, he activated his Sharingan and it opened, as it did a bright light covered him. The light quickly vanished as Kaname remained in a motionless state. Raido followed the sense of Dukkha Kaname gave off and winded up nearly having to backtrack, Kaname was in the other direction sadly. This caused for Raido to opt to warp to his position rather than hunt him down the natural way. Desperate times called for desperate measures. As Raido activated those trademark eyes of his and Used his Siddha, we appeared a few steps out in an open area where it was bountiful with trees around and a house not to far in the distance. Raido have never seen Kaname house so it first impulse wasnt to guess this was his. Raido took 2 steps to the house and by glancing over to his right hand side he saw a white haired man under a tree, the Dukkha matched up with Kaname so Raido approached him in his usual slow saunter of a walk. The Blazing Arctic, I gotta say its not easy tracking you down, you certainly made me work for it. However its all over now Raido Said in a joking manner, hinting back at one of their previous battles. IN this battle the two tested their metal eye for eye blow for blow, and while the score was never properly settled, it would have to wait. Despite my pride, I already know the outcome if I go fight Fa' rao alone. I tried before and lets just say I was on an extended vacation. Raido said as he looked down at the motionless Kaname. Long story short to take him down, One of use wont cut it, hes too powerful for that. Both of us will be needed to habd this so called God his one way ticket back to Hell. Raido said as he pounded his fist together, creating a small sizable boom from the colision. What do you say to this?? Kaname continued to remain motionless while Raido spoke, as he finished speaking Kaname's eyes opened and appeared black. "Well then, if it isn't my old friend Raido" an echoed version of Kaname's voice spoke around the two men. "Ah, Fa'rao. That's a name I haven't heard in a while. Though I know I would" the voice said. The book in front of him began to glow and Kaname seemed to float up before standing up. The book disappeared and Kaname's eyes reverted to their normal form "Though I was hoping he would have been dealt with by now" Kaname said as he looked a Raido. He laughed a little "I had a feeling that I would eventually get into a confrontation with him". "That must have been quite the scroll there, that mediation must be real helpful to float like that, imagine not having to run to the bathroom , and worry about tripping and falling over the aimless objects in your own house". Raido said as his mind really began to create that pointless scenario. Sadly Fa' rao is still around, and I paid him a nicely little visit in the Land of the Moon where he ignited a civil war within the village. and while his goal is noble, and I'm sure he means well this guy is bat shit crazy. Raido X explained. "The guy firmly believes he is the is the only way to save human, and that he as a reborn God has the power to do so, and that we as men can not understand the work of God". Raido said as he tried to hold in the laughter. "Now Kaname I'm sure you have heard some good jokes, but im telling you Fa' rao is a clown, if he really believes this". "That being said before he can spread his anymore of his gleeful message and teaching to disciples We need to be on the move as of yesterday". Raido sranted on "I see you haven't changed since the last takes we met" Kaname said as the book disappeared. "I have spent time with him, I know how he thinks. I have seen his abilities and learned a few" Kaname said as he began to think about all those years ago. "Anyways I have a family to take care of, though if he is not dealt with they will be in danger" Kaname sated as he looks over to this house. "I will have them move to a place, even Fa' rao wouldn't attack" he said as he began walking to his house. He signals Raido to follow him. "Change is overrated Kaname, especially in our line of work, its why shionbi aren't happy people". Raido Said as he follwed Kaname. "All work and no play made Raido a very dull man". "Now about this Place Raido said as he grabbed the back of his blade hilt, and rubbed his hands down it". "This place must be the grave site of the Rikudo Sennin right? thats the only place I can think of especially if he wants the World cleansed". "Change can be a good thing as well Raido. Being open and embracing, as well as altering it to make it your own, can being you to some unique places" Kaname said as he contiuned to walk. "This place is called Takamagahara, it is a large island and village that desended in the battle scarred grounds after the war. No one know where it came from, only that it houses people who are said to be at the sages level. I have been their once, nearly died attempting to escape" Kaname stated as he neared the house door. "Once the choosen my enter it. I was able to enter only by chance at first, now I can enter whenever I choose. So I will send my family their for the time being" Kaname said as he entered the house and was greeted by his family. "Ah im kidding besides if anyone knows anything about change its me". Raido X said hinting back to when he changed his name, eyes, and even his approach to life. "However I am glad to see you take the steps to protect them, must be nice having something to come to, and know they are protected". Raido said knowing he couldn't relate. Raido's idea of family was nothing but shattered glass on the ground. Raido family was broken, he lost his parents young but was never really close to them, and his brother who he did look up to, he had to turn against in order to save his own life. That said family was a foreign concept, as well as the idea of love and emotion. Raido always put logic over emotion, business before personal. Seemingly quite pleased with the results. "Well give them my regards, and let me know when you are ready to move out, my fist has been itching all day". Raido said as when he felt the familiar itch on his fist he knew a huge battle on on his horizon. "Don't worry Raido, I have a feeling that the two of use have the same origin. I'm sure after this battle you will have something to protect" Kaname said as he walked into the the house. After a few moments went by Kaname walked out of the house "well then let's get going". I protect the idea of life, she is the most beautiful woman I can ask for, the moments she bring me, random adventures, the freedom to go anywhere to feel the lust of battle, but yet turn around and enjoy a peaceful moment to myself and observe the beauty of everyday nature around me. Raido said within his head. that is what I protect As Kaname walked back out from the amazing village Raido took a moment to look over the field once more, sensing the very dukkha of Fa' rao. Sensing Fa' rao was not hard anymore, his suffering gave off a very distinct feel and state of mind. Raido opened his eyes as he found the source of Fa' rao soul essence. "I found him he is moving through the area located near the , and I sense a immense amount of suffering around him, He may already be on the move". "Were taking the express route, you still have the Kamui of yours, or do you need me to transport you as well". Raido said as he turned to look at Kaname. "I have something better" Kaname said as he placed his hand on Raido's shoulder breifly linking their to minds. "Got it" Kaname stated as he removed his hand from Raido's shoulder. Chakra began to gather in Kaname's hand, he snaps his fingers and think about to image he got from raido. A large mirror, the mirror reflected numerous steep peaks. "Well after you my friend". "A mind link, interesting I hope you didn't do that because you were trying to steal the recipe to my super secret ninja art succulent breakfast jutsu". Raido said as he made his way toward the mirror. "That is a jutsu/recipe that not even the most skilled of cook-nin could create". Raido went on being about as over dramatic as one could be. Raido felt very strongly about breakfast, he ate it for lunch and dinner as a supplement meal. Well shit is gonna get real on the other side of this mirror. Bring you A game Kaname, anything less equals death, or a long vacation away from this world. Raido said as he jumped in "I know what must be done, I will being something better then my A game" Kaname said as he too walked into the mirror. As they came from the other side of the mirror they walked into what what thought to be a scene from a movie of some sort. The sky was filed to the top with smoke, as the village they were in was nearly pummeled to the ground and then some. However amid the smoke and dead bodies, was the shuffling of people whose faces and eyes were all white. Their pupils abesnt from the eyes, devoid of any life or cognitive function. "What the hell is going on here", Raido looked around at what use to be the a beautiful city, teeming with beautiful women and great food, now it was just the aftermath of a natural disaster. Bodies laying around leaving signs of a struggle, while mosre explosions and fire broke out closer to the village. Raido dukkhas sense was off the charts, the suffering and death around here had his abilities flaring off like a emergency siren. He could also sense the man they were looking for just up the road. Kaname this looks like hell on earth Raido said as he shook his head, not a joke in sight. Episode 3 God's Work Episode 4 The Men who Opposed God http://youtu.be/aDtedVtsxUw Episode 5 Final Convergence